Turns
by prisimscollide
Summary: Kagome is a girl who has been hurt all her life. She has no real friends, only aquaintences. When she gets the chance to finally leave her abusive father what turns will her life take? Mature content and probable citrus in the future. KagSess later
1. Prologue

Hey there! This is just a prologue but please review and tell me if I should continue. I think I will but i'd rather waste my time on something that people will actually be interested in reading. Thanks much.

SUMMARY: Kagome is a girl who has been hurt all her life. She has no real friends, only aquaintences. When she gets the chance to finally leave her abusive father what turns will her life take? Mature content and probable citrus in the future, i'm not sure to what degree.Kag and Sess later on

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the famed series by the name of InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own any original characters that will make an apperance. However credit must be given to Yu Watase for the basis of Mikagi, same name. diff character.

"Please... Please just leave me alone." she forced the words out of her mouth not daring to shed a tear. She had been backed into a wall.

"No." the word bit into her just as much as the belt did. Kagome didn't dare flinch, It would just egg him on. She had made a promise to herself that no matter how much it hurt or how pathetic she seemed, she wouldn't cry. It was worthless to cry, she told herself, It makes you even more sick, she would repeat. The snaps of the belt stopped and Kagome raised her head, only to feel her head smashed backwards, her hair being pulled by the man kneeling in front of her. It took all of her strength not to grimace.

"Stupid bitch." Mikagi slammed her head back once more before jerking her hair forward so she kneeled at his feet, "Worthless" he mumbled. Kagome heard his boots fall heavily on the wood floor before being cut off by the slamming of the back door. Not raising her head until she heard the car sputter to life and crunch the gravel beneathe its tires. Kagome stood slowly, her whole body ached. Mikagi was especially mad tonight because Kagome hadn't had food on the table for him.

Making her way up the stairs she nearly collapsed. She was so tired. What was the point of moving any more? This happened every night, every day, for no reason. She knew it was wrong and that she should call the cops but she couldn't. Mikagi had threatened death, now it didn't seem so bad. But she refused to give up, she would prove she was better then him. She would show him. It was only 2 more months until she would finally graduate highschool. She would be out and on her own, she had gotten a full ride to NYU because of her acting and 4.0 GPA. She would leave Mikagi to rot at this run down house in the slums of Patterson, New Jersey.

Kagome pulled herself up the last few stairs to stagger into her bare walled room, falling onto her bed. Staring at her desk she looked at her scrapbook. She loved art. Anything to do with expression. In acting she always got the darker parts, people were afraid to speak to her unless absolutely necessary. She hated it. She had so much pent up anger, she couldn't help it that her art work reflected it.


	2. Fucking Nightmare

Oi you people had better be happy I sleep very restlessly, otherwise this story would not be written. Anyways please review. We writers live for your comments. Thanks to Fireychicka24 especially, if not for her well i probably would be wasting my time else where. oh and the song of the chapter is "Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace. It is also featured in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie when Lena jumps into the water when she is sad. I watched that movie today. anyways enjoy. don't forget to review even if it is to tell me it sucks or its amazing or that pinnochio has a long nose. **Warning Mature Content - so you are warned.**

**Disclaimer**: still don't own any part of Inuyasha, except for the $40 I spent on the 4 of the books but that would be it.

"Damnit..." Kagome sat up groggily opening her eyes to the dim light coming through the grimey glass of her window. Her body ached all over, her limbs ached and she didn't want to move. Mikagi had been a lot worse lately and it was definetly starting to show. Kagome sat up and pulled off her sheets. "Fuck" she said quietly, her sheets were stained crimson, she had been so tired the night before that she had forgotten to wash her cuts. No wonder she was so sore. She took a quick glance at the clock, she didn't have time to take a bath. She ran into the bathroom and washed her face, dragging a brush through her matted hair she ran back into her room and yanked the sheets off her bed into the laundry basket. She pulled on her uniform and picked up her backpack and walked out the door. Relieved that she had done her homework early yesterday she breathed easier.

Glancing at her watch she realized she was almost late. Sprinting the last bit up the steps she crashed into a tall boy, his long silver hair tied back in pony tail. He quickly caught her up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" his voice was calm and deep, it brought her back from her daze looking at this man in front of her, he was beautiful, his tan skin and muscles stood out nicely against his black shirt. Definetly not a student. She mentally shook herself, she couldnt' do this. Hastily she stood up.

"Yes, thankyou." she mumbled hurriedly running into the building. Getting away from the tall stranger as quickly as possible, her heart still fluttering. Kagome took her seat in her English class and took out a notebook.

As usual the morning passed without Kagome really registering what was going on around her. Everyone jabbing on around her and sometimes even to her. As the bell rang for lunch break Kagome left the building and headed towards the park, sketch book in hand. She settled herself on her usual bench and began to draw, not really sure what she was doing.

"Excuse me miss." Kagome looked up startled to see the same man from this morning. "You dropped this, this morning." Kagome looked at his hand as he presented a piece of paper to her. It had probably fallen out of her sketch book. Kagome nodded silently and accepted the drawing, wishing him to go away but at the same time hoping he would stay. She mentally shook herself. _What is wrong with me? I do not want him to stay._ The man however had other intentions. "The drawing was quite good." Kagome nodded but kept her head down going back over her lines, it was distracting to have him in front of her, it made her uneasy. "Have you considered becoming an artist?" Kagome did not look up but only kept drawing, if she didn't respond maybe he would go away. "How old are you?" Kagome still did not answer, only kept drawing. "I wonder if I could have the drawing." Kagome turned her head up and looked at the man astonished. No one had ever asked her to let them have a drawing of hers besides the art teacher, nor had anyone ever asked her questions other then the occasional in class which she never answered, the teachers always gave up trying to make her talk.

"Sure" she mumbled quietly.

"Thankyou." He took the sketch from the top of her bag and sat down next to her on the bench. He saw her tense up at his approximity. He fought the urge to smirk, loving to back people into uncomfortable situations he asked to see the sketch she was working on.

"Um well, its not quite done and its only in charcoal." she whispered handing him the book reluctantly.

"Well so is this sketch." _Touche_ she thought as his eyes darted back and forth examining the portrait of a little girl on the a swing. It was just one little girl amongst 4 empty swings, gashes showing across her arm and her thin legs not touching the ground. Her head was down so she did not notice the man at the corner of the picture, a hat covered his eyes as did his hand. The man did not speak for a moment._ Beep Beep...Beep Beep._ Kagome's watch sounded, alerting her to get back to school. The man looked up at Kagome his eyes held a degree of uncertainty but nothing more. He handed her back the sketch book. Kagome turned away with out a word. The man also got up and left in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sighed, he was relived to see Kagome still here. he vaguely wondered if Kagome recognized him, but judging on how silent she stayed when she looked at him she didn't. He walked in the direction of her house, classes were almost out at NYU and he was just visiting his half brother and Father.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly in front of Kagome's House. He was Mikagi's battered car in the drive way and he snarled in disgust. He imagined Kagome still had a multitude of scars with fresh ones forming every day. He was tempted to go into the house and tear him limb from limb. He knew he couldn't because Kagome needed a place to live for the next two months, but he still couldn't help feeling the strong rage. Sesshomaru turned and began to just walk, going no where in particular.

He remembered her before the incident, even if she didn't. He wanted desperatly to take her into his arms and hold her just to make sure she was real. Their mothers had been friends and Kagome came up with her mother every weekend during the school year and nearly lived at his house during the summer. The two had become excellent friends, she never had much regaurd for Inuyasha, his half brother, who usually stayed away from the girl and her mother. Even after his mother died they still came to visit, Arisa, her mother, became friends with Izayoi, his step mom, while Kagome and him continued to play, and Inuyasha continued to shy. Then about a month before the incident they moved to Patterson from the country, to about 15 minutes from the park where they would always play. Sesshomaru breathed deeply and headed toward a direction he knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GIRL!" Mikagi called from the kitchen. Kagome dropped her books and ran downstairs.

"Yes sir?" she asked tentatively.

"What is this?" He held up a letter addressed to her, obviously opened. Kagome looked closer and realized it was her acceptance letter to NYU.

"Umm I got it a few weeks ago. The university accepted me and have offered a full scholarship." Kagome said quietly.

"Did I ever say you could leave?" Kagome looked at Mikagi knowing she was treading on uncertain ground.

"No sir, but I-" Kagome did not wince as her father struck her across her face hard, probably leaving a bruise, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, she looked behind him and saw 6 empty bottles of corona and a 7th one almost gone.

"But you what?" he snarled nastily.

"I am going." This time when he slapped her, he hit with such force that she fell backwards. He punched her in the stomach winding her, then smacked her again, rendering her on the floor. Turning behind him he grabbed a knife from the platter and grabbed her shirt pulling it up. He pressed the knife point against her flesh so that it cut but not too deep to be anything fatal, he scratched a jagged _No_ into her side. It took all Kagome's resolve not to scream out. She could not help shedding tears as her father threw the knife back onto the counter and grabbed the salt shaking it into her cut. Kagome screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM GIRL!" He looked at Kagome crying on the floor and kicked her lower back. She moaned in pain as he kneeled down, his knee on her pelvis as he rolled her on her back. She looked up at her father wishing he would stop. Grabbing the knife agian he grabbed Kagome's hand and moved a little so that he could allow her leg to rest on his shoulder. Guilding her hand he made her press the knife into her flesh, cutting deep enough to bleed roughly but not enough that she would lose too much blood because it wouldn't clot. Kagome screamed and Mikagi leaned forward and shoved his mouth onto hers absorbing the scream. Kagome cringed in disgust. Mikagi dropped her hand and pushed the knife away and punched her in the side. She gasped in pain which gave Mikagi the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Kagome felt her stomach knot in disgust. With her free hand she pushed him off of her, he fell backwards into the corner of the table, to lie still on the ground. Kagome got up cringing. Her side burned and she felt sick. How could he do this, what happened to the old Mikagi, the one who hoisted her onto his shoulders to watch parades, or the one who read her bed times stories? _He died with mom._ That much Kagome remembered. If only from old photographs. Her past was mostly a mystery from the time whe was 15 back. Kagome moved around the kitchen cleaning up the blood on the floor and throwing away the bottles, as a last thought she picked up the acceptance letter and staggered out of the room. With luck Mikagi wouldn't remember the night. She let the water run warm but not hot. Glancing at her watch she realized it was 2:30.sighing she pulled off her blood stained clothes and sank into the bath, hissing as the water went over her cuts, soothing them at the same time. She washed her hair quickly and drained the red water, heading to bed, crying herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry these chapter's are so short. Usually I write quite a bit but between work and friends I have little time to write. Also my little brother and sister are constantly demanding the computer and unfortunatly I have to comply, hence writing at night when they are asleep and I can think more towards writing by just letting words come out. I can't write well when i'm awake. its kinda weird. Anyways Next chapter will be longer I think. ohh and look down in the left hand corner of this page. you see that button that says submit review go? well hopefully you know what to do with it.


	3. Swingset Encounters

So there was definetly a huge storm here last night. Hence the beginning of this chapter. The power went out and my dog was barking like crazy. Oh well. I demand at least 4 reviews before I go on. Thats not much to ask is it? I mean when you get 200+ hits thats only 1 review every 50 hits.please. Thanks to **Mistress of the Wolves** for reviewing last chapter. And Gabby as always

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of these characters. I do own the plot of this little side story. I would be flattered if someone were to want to use this general plot but please mention where you got it. thanks :D

Kagome woke abruptly to thunder crackling outside. Her window shook with each blast, while lightning brightened the entire sky, bathing the land in an erie light, rain torrented against her window. It was all so calming, a great and terrible beauty. Kagome laid on her back and closed her eyes, listening to the steady booms.Not even a second was spared from the flash and rumble. Kagome slowly fell asleep,. heart seeming to stop with every crash. That couldn't be good for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke early and dressed quickly. She noticed Mikagi sprawled on his bed. Her stomach twisted at the thought of him kissing her. He was her FATHER for Kami's sake. She pulled open the door allowing the cool morning air to hit her. Pulling her bag on she let the screen door smack shut behind her.

She walked slowly, knowing she had 1 hour to walk 15 minutes. She wandered past the park. _'I wonder who that guy was?'_ the thought struck her suddenly as she realized she didn't even know his name. Kagome entered the park and walked for a bit. Glancing at her watch she saw she had 45 minutes, and sat down on the swing. The park was empty this early in the morning so she could just sit there. Very suddenly she felt someone puch her gently from behind causing her to move forward. Turning behind her she saw the man from yesterday, his face not giving away any emotion but his eyes read that of mirth.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. She ended up croaking the sentence. The man's eyes laughed at her directness, or maybe just at her, his face didn't move except for one corner of his mouth.

"Takahashi, Sesshomaru. And you?" Sesshomaru why he was even talking to Kagome, after she hadn't remembered him, he tried to distance himself. Perhaps it was because she looked so fragile, or maybe he wanted her back. Unconciously he contnued to push her gently.

"Higarashi, Kagome... Takahashi-sama will you please stop pushing me." Sesshomaru had indeed been pushing her steadily, it was very relaxing to him, it brought back memories which he mentally dissmissed. He grabbed the chains when she swung back towards him.

"Of course Higarashi-san." And why was he being formal? Usually he didn't care for respect. He didn't even talk much unless he was at the theatre with a cast of actors, or when he was torturing his brother with pranks. He let her down slowly, and turned away. Kagome watched him turn to leave. _'His name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Takahashi... I know I've heard it.'_ Kagome glanced at her watch and realized she had 10 minutes to get to school. Good thing she had already walked the first 10 minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kagome-chan" Kagome stopped abruptly and turned to see Yumi coming towards her holding a sheef of papers.

"Yes?" Yumi was one of the only people Kagome ever talked to, if rarely, she was her usual co-star in many of the school plays. She too was going to NYU but not on a full ride.

"If you would come to the end of school party? At my house? You know for seniors." Kagome could tell Yumi was uneasy at Kagome's appearance. Then again everyone was.

"Yea sure." Yumi handed her a paper and turned away. "Wait Yumi? Do you know the last name Takahashi?" She wasn't sure why she was even asking this girl. It was a name from her silent past, one she barely recollected from the time she was 15 after she awoke from her coma.

"Yea I do. Inuyasha Takahashi is in our grade. He's basically the richest and hottest guy at school. His brother Sesshomaru graduated last year. Why do you want to know Kagome?"

"Nevermind. I couldn't place the name earlier." Yumi nodded obviously distracted by someone behind her. "See you later Yumi." Yumi nodded and walked away. Kagome glanced at the invitation and walked to her science class.

His name continued to haunt her throughout the day. Giving her a headache every time she tried to remember. As she walked home she glanced at the park. A rush of familiarity washed over her that hadn't been there before. Suddenly two kids bust out of the trees. The world seemed to shift. Nothing was in color. It was as if she stepped into an old movie. The little girl dashed to the swings with a small boy following closely behind. The girl's dark hair moved freely in the wind. Kagome looked at her own black hair.They must have been about 7. The girl sat on the swing and the boy began to push her gently. the tinkling sound of laughter met her ears as she watched the two children. The boy continued to push the girl, his hair pulled into a pony tail, she could tell it was a light color, Kagome watched as another small boy bame over to the pair, and pointed to the swing, his lips moving. Strangely no sound reached Kagome's ears. She watched as the light haired boy shook his head and pointed to the sand box, while moving in front of the girl. The girl then began to say something to her accomplice then hopped off the swing. The small boy got on and the firl pushed him, enlisting the other boy's help. The three began to laugh. The pair then broke off their pushing and began walking toward Kagome, the small boy still on the swing with his face in a smile. The boy and girl walked past Kagome without seeing her, hand in hand. The boy turned briefly and locked eyes with Kagome, his glare unsure and protective. Kagome blinked as the boy turned back around.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in the deserted park resting on a swing. The faint sound of laughter met her ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So basically with 3/6 reviews I figured you people deserved the second half. However I still need **3 MORE REVIEWS to put up chap 4 and 5. I'll be generous.** I love writing and normally I would just put up the chapters but its annoying not knowing if people like it or not. Chapter 5 is on standby. Basically I'll put up chapter 4 and then I won't demand reviews for 5. Keep in mind the more reviews I get the faster I write. xoxo-pc.


	4. Last straw

A/N: Hey there people. Sorry about my note and I felt guilty about just posting that and not an actual chapter. Cuz I hate when people do that so I'm posting the real chapter 4. **Mature content.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was positioned in a fighting stance facing his old sifu, who was likewise. He had been in the middle of a class when Sesshomaru walked in. He had allowed a quick flicker of surprise to grace his features but quickly returned from his brief pause to finish walking his students through the difficult steps of southern fist. He set them to practice the form on their own and walked swiftly to Sesshomaru where the two bowed then shook hands. Sifu Mark clapped Sesshomaru's back and sat down in the chairs that lined the wall.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? I thought you had moved to New York."

"I did. I'm back for just the week." Sifu nodded at the young man. He hadn't changed much. His face was still emotionless and he himself was still blunt. Sifu Mark imagined he still didn't talk much unless it was needed.

"Good. Then since you are here, will you spar with me in front of my students? We can see how bad you've gottem. Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow in an amused gesture and Sifu smirked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Are there spare clothes in the back?" Sifu nodded noting the younger man's jeans. He turned back towards his students, most of which had stopped for the most part. He called for them up front and told them barious pointers and to sit along the wall. Sesshomaru came out in loose swear pants, and a shirt.they both pulled on gloves, not bothering with feet or head gear, and got into their fighting stances.

Some of the students Sesshomaru recognized vaguely as he stood stock still waiting for his old master to attack. Sifu launched a quick round house kick which Sesshomaru met with a block and punch- kick sequence. The two picked up a very fast pace between sidekicks, front kicks and various punches, none of which thrown blindly but with much accuracy. Sesshomaru had gotten quicker in the past year, training by himself in front of mirrors, it had helped. In a moderate amount of time Sesshomaru was still closely out matched by his teacher who had caught him unaware as he moved to do a spinning side kick. His feet were swept from under him as Mark preformed a back side sweep. Sesshomaru looked up at his former teacher, who he was pleased to see was breathing heavily and sweating while Sesshomaru was only winded from the fall. Tere was a firerce applause from the students as Sesshomaru and Sifu Mark bowed to each other. Sifu dismissed his students and walked to the back to ttalk with Sesshomaru who was pullingt on his jeans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked home in a daze. _'I must have fallen asleep or something.'_ she thought, but in the back of her mind she was almost certain she hadn't. Kagome went up to her room almost immediatly. She noticed Mikagi's car in the driveway, it was dusk. She didn't fo into the kitchen where he was likely to be.

Sitting at her desk, she turned the cheap lamp on lighting the small corner of the room. Kagome sighed and pulled out her science book from her back pack. She didn't necissarily like anatomy, but she was good at it. She pulled out a sheet of paper and set her pencil to the page and began to write her report on the human hand. It was kind of amazing how many muscles and bones were in her hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've gotten faster." Sesshomaru nodded as sifu came in and sat down on a couch. Sesshomaru took a seat in front of him.

"I get to practice in the movement studio in front of mirrors. It helps." Mark nodded.

"So why the sudden visit Sesshomaru? How's school?"

"School is fine. Finals are coming up in two weeks and then I'm out for the summer. My brother is applying to Boston University." Mark nodded. He had never really taken to Sesshomaru's hot headed half brother. He never had much patience for anything but the sword. "I came to see my Father and brother mainly. I needed a break. Opening week is next week for 100 Lunches. I play Chuck Reynolds." Mark nodded once more, wondering for a second what his former student was talking about. He never really paid attention to theatre. " I also came to see Kagome." Mark sighed at the mention of his old student.

"How is Kagome." Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at her name on another's lips.

"She's still here. I saw her today and yesterday at the park. She still doesn't remember." Mark looked down sadly.

"You can't expect her too, she suffered a lot of trauma. Her father is only trying to protect her." Sesshomaru visibly started and shook as he stood. Mark knew he had hit a nerve as the young man hated her father. Granted Mark did not like her father either but he couldn't understand why Sesshomaru hated him so much. Just after Kagome was hospitalized he came saying not to visit in the hospital. Mikagi had stated that she was barely stable and the doctors had said she wouldn't remember her past, and that if she did what ever had happened might actually break her. Mark had steered clear of Mikagi and reluctantly Kagome afterwards. He had missed his best student. His daughter Sango had especially missed her training alongside her. Sango now went to NECAD to become a designer. She made the most glorious weapons, and paintings. Many of the artwork that graced the dojo was her's.

"Her father is a bastard. He doesn't give a fuck what happens to his daughter. Hell he didn't give a fuck about what happened to Arisa either. He has no regaurd for anyone but himself, and is the cause of people's pain." Sesshomaru hissed and turned on his heal. Well aware of the fact that he was being rude. He left, not sparring a glance to his unsettled teacher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was startled to feel hands wrap around her shoulders and chest from behind. She tensed up and dropped her pencil onto her anatomy book.

"Did you think I wouldn't remember you last night?" Kagome froze, knowing Mikagi was fully angry. He removed one of his hands from her shoulder and grabbed the back of her head slamming it on the desk. Kaome felt herself slip into blackness. A scene of horror flickered to lige in her mind.

Once again everything was in black and white, she seemed to be sitting on the bed looking at a girl of about 15 on the floor and a man moving towards her. A woman ran into the room, her seemingly brown hair develeshed. Kagome sawher lips move as she screamed running towards the man who was now holding a knife over the girl on the floor. She had many cuts all over her near bare body. The faces of the man and the girl were unclear but the woman was easily wiewed. She ran to the man and grabbed the hand with the knife in it. She tackled him to the floor, the girl's body was shaking uncontrollably.

As the woman grappled with the barely clothed man on the floor a boy who looked to be about 16 ran in as well. He ran to the firl and picked her up. She seemed to cling to his chest, tears soaking into his shirt, still convulsing. He looked down at the girl and saw her many cuts, blood seeping onto his body as well. She had lost so much blood. The girl stopped shaking for a moment and opened her eyes, shivering in the boy's arms. Kagome was pulled into the girl's point of view. Kagome turned the girls head and saw the woman still grappling with the man on the floor. He had regained control of the knife. The boy holding her stood still scared of what he saw, he couldn't make himself move. Kagome watched as the man stabbed the woman, dragging the knife up her back and then into her heart, the point sticking through her chest. Kagome watched the woman whose face contorted in agony and the light slowly leave her eyes. The man looked up and screamed at the boy and the girl who was in his arms. The boy ran out of the room and out the front door. The girl's point of view, and still Kagome's, looked at the boy who was carrying her, right as the girl lost consiousness._ Sesshomaru._

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as she regained consiousness to her room, kicking Mikagi off her and into the wall. Kagome ran to her father and drove her foot into his stomach. He gasped in pain and she drove the joint of her thumb into his temple. The man before her fell unconcious. Kagome grabbed her backpack and some clothes not bothering to empty the contents. She also grabbed the anatomy book and homework off her desk as a second thought and ran out of the house, she thought she heard someone cry out in frustration but she was too busy running to notice. She hurt all over, as she ran and noticed new cuts on her body. Her father hadn't gotten the chance to do much other then cut her. She could feel herself drifting on the edge of conciousness. She ran towards the park, where she had run to so many times and slept on the playground. Not watching where she was going she crashed into a hard form and fell to the ground. She felt strong arms wrap around her as she lost her fight for consiousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going through a hard time right now so I can't update, much less write. I promise i'll put up a bunch of chapters, but right now I feel obligated to update and its adding stress. Please dont kill me. Swear I'll update sometime within the month. Altho note that I have changed and revised the first few chapters. Eventually I will take this down but I promised to finish chapter three and put up chapter 4. I'm still not sure when I'll be able to update butstickwith me. Please review though. And I know this is probably really annoying to just be stuck in here. Sorry. I'm putting up a bit of chap 5 to get your attention again to read this. In case you don't read these.


	5. Mucked up

I haven't written all of this chapter. I'm still not ok but I needed to get your attention that I revised the story so I'm putting up a bit of chapter 5. Th author note is no longer a chapter cuz it pisses me off when people do that so I thought I should be nice and not tick my readers off and just use a author note for a chapter. Its not gonna be much cuz I like the cliffy but just to give you a little bit of peace of mind... or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was being so rude, especially to his old Sifu. He didn't understand Mikagi nor did he know him like he did. Sesshomaru turned and walked towards his home. He needed to get some sleep. He would go to the park in the morning and hopefully see Kagome.

The night was humid and Sesshomaru felt gross. True he had just had a sparring match, but there was a bad feeling in his gut, his mind flicked quickly to Kagome. He hoped she was alright. He walked up the sidewalk of his father's huge house. Inuyasha was sitting inside at the large kitchen table. He looked up briefly.

"Hey Sesshomaru." he said gruffly. Sesshomaru inclined his head and said hey. When his brother was working intently he tended to not notice that he wasn't being an ass. Sesshomaru went to the fridge only to find it already open.

"Move Miroku." Sesshomaru said to the bent over form. Miroku stood up, a soda in his left hand and a bag of Lays and dip in the other. Sesshomaru took the soda out of Miroku's hand and stalked away. He had done this on many times and Miroku didn't even protest, in fact he was probably expecting it. He bent down to get another soda. Sesshomaru went up to his room and sat down on a chair. He looked to one corner of his room and saw his dresser. He never used it anymore, except to store clothes. Although he still had a few articles of Kagome's clothing since they spent so much time together. They were mostly clothes that she had gotten dirty and his mother or step mother had washed but she had left here. He had a full drawer of them. He had never gotten rid of them because they offered good memories along with at one time comfort. Usually he avoided the drawer but tonight he opened it, placing the Dr. Pepper on his desk. He opened the drawer to see a dark green shirt and khaki cargo shorts. She had been a tomboy back then. He remembered the time she had left them.

_"Hey Shessy!" he never cringed at the name when she said it, but for every one else, they didn't dare utter anything but Sesshomaru. _

_"Happy Birthday!" She ran up the steps and he hugged her, her mother not far behind. It was Kagome's 13th birthday and she had wanted to spend it with him. _

_"Thankyou." she had rushed inside trailing him behind her. Inuyasha was convieniently stowed away in his room, by choice of course. Izayoi wouldn't let Sesshomaru touch her precious son. Kagome had gotten a few presents, including a stuffed puppy from Sesshomaru. A large cake sat in the middle of the kitchen table. _

_"It's beautiful" she had gasped, her mother and Izayoi had only laughed. Kagome had blown out all the candles easily. She and sesshomaru both ate their fill before rushing outside. It had recently rained and everything was muddy. "You know what's fun?" she had asked Sesshomaru coyly. He had shaken his head. She had a kid like personality but could also be very mature and grown up. He wasn't sure which personality she had taken on. She bent down and scooped up a glob of mud. She laughed when she saw Sesshomaru's face when he was splattered with mud. _

_"That's not fun, that's dirty!" he had protested sputtering._

_"No it's fun." she replied, running towards him and tackling him to the mud. _

Sesshomaru smiled at the memory. They had gotten so dirty that his clothes from then were permenantly stained. As were the khaki shorts he looked at. She had always had a smile on her face, regaurdless of what Mikagi did to her. The only time he ever saw her complain was when Arisa was hurting. Then she would call Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put down the shirt that he hadn't even realized he was holding. He felt so restless. He went downstairs to the garage, downing the Dr. Pepper on the way and kicked his kawasaki ninja to life. It purred and wasn't loud like normal motorbikes. He opened the garage and backed it out, grabbing his helmet from the shelf and closed the door back with a code. He rode to the park and parked by the swings. As he looked up he saw a figure in the dark, holding up another figure with a backpack on. He moved towards the figure and saw the familiar features of Kagome. He looked towards the obviously male figure holding her limp form. _Mikagi._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey guys,**

**I'm going through a hard time right now so I can't update, much less write. I promise i'll put up a bunch of chapters, but right now I feel obligated to update and its adding stress. Please dont kill me. Swear I'll update sometime within the month. Altho note that I have changed and revised the first few chapters. Eventually I will take this down but I promised to finish chapter three and put up chapter 4 and a bit of chapter 5. Not all.I'm still not sure when I'll be able to update butstickwith me. Please review though. And I know this is probably really annoying to just be stuck in here. Sorry.**

**xoxo**

**Kate**


	6. To the bedroom

A/N: Thankyou so much for all your support. I'm sorry it took so long but i'm back on track and I have a whole week by the lake to think up more lovely chapters. Sorry I don't have more up. I'm leaving in about 30 minutes to go to Canada and visit family and I only had time to type one. Anyways Thanks everyone who reviewed and don't forget to tell me what you think. I appreciate it. I also adore gabby, who comes home in a week. Don't we love sister's by choice?

Disclaimer: Well if you haven't figured it out by now... please... seek help

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru moved quickly towards the two figures as Mikagi pulled Kagome closer to his body with one arm and held something in the other. Kagome's limp form still resting on his chest. Sesshomaru circled behind Mikagi so he wouldn't alarm him and make him hurt Kagome. Looking at the man's free hand, sesshomaru fought the urge to yell. He swiftly kicked the knife out of the man's hand with a side kick, moving down to a front sweep. Mikagi went down with a startled gasp as Kagome rolled limply to the side, still unconcious. Mikagi jumped up, barely avoiding Sesshomaru's hard placed axe kick, which sunk his heal into the soft earth leaving a slight indention. Mikagi moved hastily with failing accuracy. Thankful of the older man's blunders sesshomaru quickly transfered the man to the ground. Before mikagi could move sesshomaru grabbed the knife on the grass a little ways away, sheathing it in the man's skull.

Sesshomaru breathed heavily watching the man's eyes dull, Amazed at what he had just done for a friend who no longer recognized him. A light groan came from Kagome's tensed form, telling Sesshomaru she was awake.

"Kami Kagome." moving over to her he picked her up bridal style looking at some cuts lacing her body. A fleeting look of familiarity flitted across her eyes.

"It was you wasn't it?" her voice quivered. Sesshomaru, confused just looked at his old friend. She noticed his lack of answer. In his arms she managed something of a shrug. "Ow." she slightly laughed before curling into his chest, her breathing evened. Sesshomaru blatantly wondered how he was supposed to get her home with her sleeping. He supposed he could tie her to the back of his motorcycle but that might look a bit incredulous to lawful eyes. In the end he placed her behind him, locking her arms around him. As if sensing his worry about her falling off, her grip tensed. He placed his helmet on her as a last thought. Starting the bike he headed toward home. Someone would find Mikagi, maybe someone would find his fingerprints, but he doubted it. It had been a hunting knife, designed to not leave finger prints, much like a gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt good to have the wind whip past his ungaurded face. Normally it would have stung, but it was a cool spring night and all he felt was the wind airing out his clothes and hair. Maybe he should ride without the helmet more often. All the while he was concious of the girl pressed against his back. She had drifted into a waking sleep, he asumed, her grip still tight. He vaguely wondered if his father would object. He would wonder where Mikagi was. Hey, no one saw anything, so Sesshomaru didn't know either. He pulled into the long drive, opening the driveway with the remote on the bike handle. The garage opened smoothly without a sound. His bike didn't add much noise. Maybe his father wouldn't hear him come in. Sesshomaru doubted that, his father had ears like a dog. Oh shit. His father. Mikagi. It clicked. He was in deep shit this time. Damn he usually wasn't the one to screw up. Inuyasha was the one. Damn he'd get it big. He couldn't let his father see the precious cargo he carried until Mikagi's death hit the papers. Maybe then he could say that he retrived Kagome as soon as he read the story. Sesshomaru groaned no way that was going to work. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, kagome still in his arms and her backpack, resting on his shoulders.

Luckily the staircase was right next to the garage. Sesshomaru didn't have to worry unless his father was in the kitchen. Taking a quick look, he realized he wasn't. Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. It was out of his character to be panicy but he couldn't help it. He vaugely wondered if that Dr. pepper earlier was tipped with something. Regaining his composure, he shut the garage door, which snapped with a sharp thud. Sesshomaru winced.

"Sesshomaru, you back?" Sesshomaru's mind raced as he heard his father's voice waft from the living room. His grip loosened under kagome's feet, causing her lower half to fall to the floor with a thud. He winced again.

"Yea dad." he called back, his voice retaining its bored tone, much to his surprise. He tucked his arm back under kagome's legs. She wasn't heavy, but his nerves wouldn't let him hold still.

"What was that?" His dad's voice held a tint of worry to it.

"Nothing... I closed the fridge." Kagome's legs hitting the floor sounded different the the fridge door shutting but it would have to do. His dad was probably wrapped in a book, probably why he hadn't come to see his eldest son. "I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning pops." Sesshomaru huried to the stairs. Climbing up without much difficulty, except the damn backpack, which slid off his shoulder to hang on his forearm making it difficult to hold Kagome. The hallway was dark, except the slight glow under the bathroom door, and his brother's. Sesshomaru froze as he heard a flush, and the door open. Miroku stepped out not aware of where he was going or of the forms directly in front of him. He turned and ran directly into Sesshomaru and Kagome. _Thunk._ 'Aw damn.' Startled by hitting Sesshomaru and the girl Miroku shook his head and looked from the girl and backpack on the floor to Sesshomaru's wary face. Miroku was startled to see panic flash across Sesshomaru's face.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru? With an unconcious lady no less?" a sly smile crept onto Miroku's face. Sesshomaru placed his emotionless mask back on, only slightly annoyed with the comment.

"Nothing." Miroku murmered something that sounded like.. 'doesn't look like nothing' as Sesshomaru bent down to place the backpack back over his shoulders and scoop up Kagome. The smile crept back to Miroku's face as Sesshomaru stood back up.

"Damn." Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted, "I suppose I owe Inu that $50." Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted again. He tolerated Miroku... barely, but he had the suspition he was going into the barely zone. Miroku's voice held a tone of mirth. "I bet you were gay. Guess not you dog." Miroku waggled his eyebrows. Sesshomaru smirked and set Kagome's legs down so that she was standing, leaning against him.

"Really." Sesshomaru clocked him, which caused another thunk. Picking Kagome back up he stepped over the groaning Miroku. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't talk. It was an unspoken threat that had been implied many times in the past years.

"Everything ok up there?" His father's voice echoed from the kitchen. When nobody answered he heard his father's heavy footsteps walk across the living room and to the kitchen. Realizing Sesshomaru and Kagome couldn't fit into his room entering the normal way, Sesshomaru turned their bodies sideways. He felt a tug. The back pack was stuck. Damn small door frames. He paniced. He had to move the backpack. He moved forward a bit and knocked Kagome's head against the frame, Sesshomaru hissed but at least the backpack came free. Backing up his foot got tangled in a shirt causing him to fall backwards and Kagome on top of him. Quickly he kicked the door closed with his feet, which consequently made a loud smack. Sesshomaru let out a groan which was stiffled by knocking on his door.

"Sesshomaru? You ok?" his father's tone carried a hint of confusion.

"Yea dad, I tripped." His father chuckled.

"That's what you get for leaving all those clothes on the floor." He heard his father's footsteps walk away, barely aware of his father asking Miroku why he was in the middle of the hallway. Sesshomaru sighed. Well that was the most eventful trip to his room ever. He quickly placed Kagome on his bed along with her backpack. Stashing his dirty clothes in the hamper. Taking a look back at his sleeping friend, he realized her clothes were dirty. Looking in his closet, grateful that he left all the big hunky shirts here instead of taking them to his dorm. He pulled off her shoes and sweatshirt, leaving her in a tanktop and jeans, the jeans were still dirty but Sesshomaru decided he wouldn't go there. With some dificulty he worked the shirt over her head and pulled her arms through. It sufficiently covered her, to her knees. Looking at the shirt itself he almost laughed. It was a tournament t-shirt where he had come out as champion, In the middle was Kagome's signature, amongst many other competitors. He'd almost forgotten this shirt. He glanced down at her jeans. The bottoms were still caked with mud, he didn't want that in his bed no matter how much he cared for her modesty. He lifted her shirt to the waistband of her jeans and undid the zipper and button, and yanked them down, revealing black cotton underwear. Sesshomaru gulped. Hastily he pulled back down the shirt and put her pants over his desk chair, and tucked her in. He would worry about the cuts tomorrow. Sesshomaru almost laughed. This was insane. His best friend who didn't remember him, was now tucked safely in his bed, while her father was dead killed by him. His life was now a soap opera. Pulling off his pants he just wore boxers and pulled on a white wife beater, and pulled his hair loose. He sighed. He would deal with it tomorrow. Turning off the lights, he made his way to the bed, settling under the covers as far away from Kagome as the double bed would allow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Umm. Sesshomaru." Scratch that. He opened his eyes again to be met with Kagome's deep blue ones. _Shit._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: heeheehee. well this should be an interesting place to leave you off. See you in a week! please do review!


	7. Akward reunion

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry. I have been incredibly busy. I got back from Canada the 9th which was fabulous, then I had rehersal then I had to leave again for my grandparents for another week. I have basically been in rehersal and keeping really busy for the past 3 weeks, Last night was the world premier of "Our Time" which I am in. Its tonight also but I had some free time so I wrote and now I'm posting. Thanks for being so patient. I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Yea I obviously don't own Inuyasha. I highly doubt the beloved creator would put these two together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru? What the hell am I doing lying next to you?" she cut him off abruptly by glancing under the covers and sitting up pulling the sheets with her, "And where are my pants?" her tone held a slightly dangerous edge.

"Kagome..." _'awww damn'_ "Your pants were dirty, they're on the floor." His cool demeanor did nor slip which slightly unsettled Kagome. He wasn't always this cold was he? He should at least feel embarassed. Kagome searched Sesshomaru's eyes for a moment succeeding in finding nothing. Then again he did undress her. At the thought Kagome could feel the blush to come. She surveyed the room to avoid his gaze, and almost giggled.

"Which pile?" Sesshomaru did a double take at her answer then looked to the floor and nearly smiled. It sounded like his old Kagome. She however didn't miss the slight gesture on his stoic face. He shrugged. "Dear Kami, what happened? I remember leaving my house but that's it." Sesshomaru studied her face, his mind flicking to the body in the park.

"I found you unconcious in the park and your dad dead next to you." so he tweaked the story a bit. No harm.

Her intake of breath was not what surprised him. Her tears abruptly snapped him to reality despite his sleepy haze.

"Thank Kami." Ot surprised him even more to hear her whisper this. He was at a loss of what to do. He wanted to hug her but would that scare her? "You saved me again didn't you?"

_Again?_

"I remember. When he killed mom, you got me didn't you?" he inclined his head slighly. His thoughts reeled to remember her drenched in blood and Arisa below a knife. Neither waking to remember him, one not waking at all.

"Thankyou." Tentatively she moved forward into his chest, his arms automatically moving around her small form. "Thankyou" he gave a small grunt in welcome. Relieved and startled to have gotten off so easily. He noticed her steady breathing and realixed she was back asleep. He layed down with her still in his arms. His brain flashed to an old memory right before the accident.

They had been sitting on the old hammock in his backyard as they had done so many times before.

"Sessho it's not fair, it's just not. Granny is dead all because of that stupid flu I gave her." she landed a square punch on the 16 year old's hard stomach. Then another. He barely flinched, allowing his friend to get her frustration out before tentatively pulling her to him, the hammock settling after being jostled wildly. Her tears dampened his shirt, "Thankyou," she kissed his chest not being able to reach his face in her position. "thankyou." he had barely heard the second one as his thoughts strayed to the girl in his arms. Her breathing going steady. Realizing she had fallen asleep he leaned back pulling her against him and rested in the cool night air, falling to sleep himself.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night to a light tapping on the window. Carefully not to disturb Sesshomaru she crawled out of bed and crossed curiously to the window. Things were coming back to her clearly in small jolts. Occasional rememberances triggered by the familiar things of her once happy life. She hadn't objected much to being in bed with Sesshomaru much because they had slept together many times, fully clothed of course. Really it wasn't too akward now that she thought about it. Well to find her pants gone was startling but she trusted him for some reason.

She stood at the window to see a lone branch hit the glass delicatly. Kagome looked from the window to the massive expanse of backyard. Sitting in an alcove of trees next to the pool was a hammock barely visible. Kagome looked at the hammock as if welcoming back a friend. Of the few memories she recalled she did remember a certain first kiss on the very hammock. Well maybe it was a different one.

They had been 13 and 14. The two best friends sat across from each other tensely. They had been angry at each other for some odd reason.

" Kagome." she looked up. Sesshomaru moved forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. As they parted, Kagome's stomach dropped with the hammock, rendering the two breathless, then laughing when they caught their breath the akward silence penetrated.

Kagome smiled as she turned back to the sleeping man in front of her. She crawled into the bed snugling closer to Sesshomaru.

---------------------------------------

The girl hadn't moved in well over 2 hours. In fact it had probably been even more time then that. Her butt was becoming sore but she had until this point been terrified to move. She had been thinking in a tall tree in the park when a girl came running under her a man right behind her. Another figure on a bike had come up as well, she had recognized the young man instantly. Her mind was still reeling to have seen him.

The thing beneathe her was deathly white. She had watched the grass beside the figure turn black in the moonlight, wet and shiny. Her old friend walking away with a firl in his arms.

She had seen what he had done. Watched every blow delivered by her old protector. So that was who he had abandoned her for. Some stupid girl? She was there for him always, so what happened? She had comforted him when he needed someone.

The girl became frustrated as tears began to flow. She punched the tree behind her and let out a frustrated scream that peirced the silence. She would get him, he would remember. The girl's dark hair snagged on the bark as she jumped down, not even noticing she lost a few raven hairs to the tree. All she had to do was wait.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't forget to review. I leave for Scotland this Tuesday with the play I'm doing for the Fringe Festival so I won't be back till the 15th. and I start school the 16th. so it might be a while depending if I get time to write here or over there. We'll see. xoxo. REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT FEEDBACK.


	8. a pretty picture

A/n: I was determined to get this up, you have no clue how frickin sorry I am, I'll try to be better. We go up in two weeks, meaning in three I have that thing called a life back.

Disclaimer: I would be asian and have mad drawing skillz if I owned these characters, I'm strongly lacking in both points.

It wasn't said that they were together now, they just molded. Kagome spent every night in his room next to him, she hadn't worked up the courage or the will to go back to her house, she didn't need to. School was almost done, she was almost a freshman again, this time she would remember the year, next to her best friend at NYU.

She was sketching now, charcoal pressed heavily then lightly against the paper, the final parts of the sketch. It was just a girl, her raven black hair splayed on the brick, head laying on her hand as she rested on the brick wall. It was faint, but tears streaked down her cheeks, but she was asleep. Kagome got the idea in the middle of the night, leaving Sesshomaru's very warm side to the now perminant stack of canvas and drawing pads in the corner of his room. Kagome sighed and looked at the clock, settling her tired hand in her lap. It was one in the afternoon, she hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru leaving. He would be back, it didn't matter. She looked at her now blackened fingertips and palm, too bad, she had actually wanted to stay clean today. She set her charcoal down and settled into the bed, glad for once that it was the weekend.

-------------------------------------------------------

"She's back?" Sifu glared at Sesshomaru, the news shocking and happy, but mostly he was aggravated that he hadn't been told.

"She's back but I'm not sure how much exactly she remembers. She remembers the night and the times we were together, but other then that I'm not sure." Sifu looked at the silver haired young man on the leather couch, head in his hands as if exhausted.

"Then bring her here, I'm sure we could work something out. Sango will be in soon, semester ends in a week."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing sifu. I have to go back to school for the week then. I'd completely forgotten about finals."

"Then why are you still here?" Sesshomaru looked up at the aging man in front of him. "Kagome? Take her with you." Another glare. "Fine leave her at your house. Is all you do glare anymore boy?"

"I don't want to leave her alone. And no my father and brother do not count." Sifu chuckled, he imagined Miroku was still around. He sat down next to his former student.

"You have to go finish finals, Kagome has to graduate. You each have your own responsibilities and she can hold her own just as well as you can. I'm sure she can hold her own against Miroku too. Am I going to have to beat that glare out of you?" Sesshomaru breathed heavily.

"Fine then." He stood abruptly and left the dojo. Sifu chuckled at his abruptness, Kagome would come around, he wasn't worried.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome had gotten up again to finish her drawings. It felt so good to just be able to lie in bed and draw all day. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, kissing her neck very lightly, it gave her shivers.

"Cold?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Not exactly." Kagome put her charpencil down and allowed Sesshomaru to see the nearly completed work. He let go of her, looking at the drawing intensly.

"Did you copy this from a photo?"

"No, it just popped into my head. Why?"

"I recognize this girl."

"Oh." Kagome was slightly confused. "Who does she look like?"

"A girl I knew a few years ago. Rin." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was staring intently at the picture in front of him. "It's not anything bad. I met her in my Senior year of HS." Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. "No one important, just an old friend from school." Kagome nodded again. "Speaking of school." Kagome looked up at Sesshomau, not quiet sure what to think. "I have to go back."

"I kind of figured you would have to."

"I'll be gone for two weeks." Kagome nodded and looked down in her lap.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Hey Sess, one more night?"

"Sure Kagome."

------------------------------------------

a/n:sorry about the ending. falling asleep.


	9. fausse

A/N: Oh goodness- if you guys decide to never read this again I won't blame you. I'd actually forgotten about this story until recently because I came across some old notes for it. So here's another installment. I hope it's still up to par- seeing as the notes I found were not my outlines.

Disclaimer: I love how people actually think we could pull off claiming something this popular was ours. Secret time for all those who want to sue someone: I don't own this.

She sat on the wall, her back was littered with brick dust- but it was rather warm at the moment, so it didn't matter. She thought about going home, finals were about to finish- technically she didn't even need to take the finals, but unfortunately she was there on scholarship. Rin looked at her palms, they were scraped raw. It took a moment for the recollection of her abandonment to hit her. If it wasn't enough that he had left her, why did he have to rub another girl in his face? She probably was weak and annoying, ridiculously mellow-dramatic as well. But she would win him back, she could watch him easily. Resolve hardened, she walked towards his house.

Kagome smiled into Sesshomaru's arms, she loved his hugs more then anything in the world. It was amazing how quickly she had trusted him again- she guessed that it was only natural, considering their past; which unfortunately was difficult for her to remember. He began massaging her shoulders, occasionally kissing her shoulders. Kagome had decided she rather enjoyed being pampered- _'Who doesn't?'_

Sesshomaru picked her up easily carrying her to his bed and plopping her down on the covers. She pulled him down as well, she had to admit, skin on skin was addicting. The pure electricity that occurred in their blood was enough to keep her trusting him till the end of time.

It took Rin almost an hour to find the house, the one she had seen so many times but never actually set foot in. He was always guarded whenever it came to his personal items.

So maybe she was a tiny bit jealous- but was that really her fault? Was it her fault that Sesshomaru didn't understand that it was fate for them to be together? It was just this Kagome girl getting in the way.

"Hey Sess," Kagome's head rested on his toned chest, if there was one thing she loved it was listening to his steady breathing- she could count on it.

"Hmm."

"Why didn't you ever try to find me again?"

"Find you where?"

"After my mother."

"I couldn't. I made sure you were doing ok, and I tried to get you into drama."

"You should have tried harder."

"Where do you define harder? The part where your life was in threat if I ever came to get you?"

"My life was in threat either way."

"This is more then you Kagome."

"I'm confused."

"I had to think about consequences… with time."

"Th-"

"It's a beautiful drawing you did by the way."

"Don't side step my question please."

"I'm done answering the question Kagome." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's cold eyes. What was so wrong with asking a question? Before any more pondering could be done Kagome noticed the door opening, shortly after she was squished between the mattress and an old friend.

"Miroku get off me!"

A/N: So pretty much I hate these chapters. Again I'm way sorry I haven't written in ever. By the way- Yoga Ouch (but in a strangely painful good way.)

Me: We've been buddies since we met. Even though you thought I was weird.

Sarah: Katie- you are weird.


End file.
